Au coeur du mystère et de la passion!
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 2 UP Que se passe-t-il lorsque Marguerite se retrouve sous les druides... qu'arrive-t-il lorsque son passé revient la hanté? Comment Véronica percera les mystère qui l'entoure?
1. Au coeur de l'orage, partie deux

Au coeur du mystère et de la passion!

Et voilà… j'ai décider de taper ma new fan fic que j'ai commencé à la maison! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais bon… je pourrais peut-être appeler ça une Unofficial season 4… mais ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas… enfin… on en fait tous des unoffical season 4… Daphnée, Youte alors je m'y mets aussi loll Sachez qu'à ma super habitude Marguerite et Roxton seront en gros plan dans ma fic… (Avouez que ça vous surprend! :p) Malone revient YÉÉ et pis… notez ça à quelque part!!! Je vais mettre beaucoup plus de Malone&Véronica que dans mes fan fic précédente! 

Résumé: Une autres année s'entâmes pour nos aventuriers… mais commencera-t-elle comme il le faudrait? Les mystères du plateau reste présents, Marguerite et Roxton étaient supposé s'être rapprocher, mais bien des épreuves les attendent encore!!!

Disclamer: aucun des perso sont à moi… et tout le bla bla bla nécessaire qui va avec!

Spoilers: Heart of storm, et bah… tout les épisodes!!!(bon j'exagère….)

Rated: PG-13!!! 

__

Chapitre 1**: «Le coeur de l'orage, partie deux»**

Le vent violant qui soufflait encore sur le plateau bousculait férocement les dinosaures, les hommes singes, dérangeant les tribus et même les arbres et les lacs. La tempête faisait rage depuis un long moment déjà, mais la pluie venait tout juste d'apparaître glaçant la peau de Roxton qui se tenait face au conquistador. Il ne pouvait plus leur échapper étant, pour la première fois, incapable de gérer la situation! Comment faire comprendre à ces hommes têtu qu'il n'était pas l'homme sur lequel ils voulaient s'acharner! Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cette "armé" espagnole seul! En ce moment il maudissait vraiment son ancêtre de ne pas avoir été l'un de ses grands hommes d'affaire ou politique comme l'avait imaginé Marguerite…Il sourit en se rappelant leur dernière conversation… 

-Marguerite… j'espère que tu te trouve dans de meilleur circonstance que moi!

En le voyant murmurer des paroles inaudible le "Major" de la troupe cria en pointant son arme un peu trop près de son nez:

-Taisez-vous!!!

-Je le voudrais bien, mais voyez-vous il y a une terrible erreur sur l'homme que vous recherchez et…

-Aucune erreur n'a été commise! 

L'espagnol fit signe à ses hommes de prendre Roxton par derrière et de le forcer à se mettre sur ses genoux. Comme il ne pouvait pas jouer au plus fin de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt en envoyant un bon coup de poing bien placé sur le visage du conquistador, il se contenta de fusiller du regard ses ennemis méchamment!

***

«Voilà ma fin approche» pensa Challenger avec plus de nervosité encore que lorsqu'il manquait ses expériences scientifiques! C'était réellement dramatique de se retrouver dans un univers futuriste où les machine prenait les humains en esclavages! Ce qui l'inquiétait, toutefois le plus pour le moment c'était le crayons bleu que prenait l'homme dans son plateau afin de faire un tracé sur le dessus de son front! 

-Que faites-vous! Ne me touchez pas!

***

Malone se redressa brusquement en tenant son carnet dans sa main gauche et son Riffle dans la droite. Il respira une bonne bouffé d'air en s'avançant un peu plus vers le haut de la falaise près de laquelle il se trouvait. Le temps du plateau semblait s'être gâché et selon les signes qui se formaient sur l'herbe un peu plus bas ne préservait rien de bon! Ces "Crop Circles" n'apparaissaient devant lui qu'une fois les vagues de temps formé par le plateau! En effet, deux mois plus tôt il avait découvert un temple ou plutôt une caverne après avoir vécu une aventure assez périlleuse dans un autre village Zanga! Il avait découvert que la tribu s'était dispersé un peu partout sur le plateau ayant chacun leur propres chef! Certaines des tribus n'avaient pas le même style de vie, mais ils gardaient la même langue et la même religion. Il avait lu grâce à un homme -Harya- qui l'avait accompagné un moment dans son voyage que les signes signifiaient un avertissement face à des événements souvent tragique qui allait se produire ou s'était produit par le passé! Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux, mais il devait avouer que ces derniers temps il y croyait beaucoup! Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminé ce qui allait arriver, il savait que les "sautes d'humeurs" du plateau en était pour quelque chose! Ce pourquoi il voulait reprendre le chemin de la Tree House au plus vite et informer ses amis du danger qu'ils courraient peut-être… si ce n'était pas déjà commencé!

-Il serait bon de rentré, murmura-t-il 

***

La protectrice hurlait sous la douleur fulgurante que laissait son collier au creux de sa main. Si seulement cela n'avait été que ça! Des images toutes faites venaient à elle, de ses amis en grand danger! Elle ne pouvait rien faire et chaque seconde écoulé augmentait la chaleur de son pendentif. Une lumière formant un cercle l'entourait au milieu de la Tree House. Finn avait subitement disparut pour retourner dans le futur, Marguerite, Challenger et Roxton filaient devant ses yeux dans des situations qui ne la rassurait pas du tout! La brûlure envahissant sa main sembla s'infiltrer dans tout son corps. Elle s'accroupit et cria:

-Maman!!! Je t'en prit, que dois-je faire!

Aucune réponse ne vint à ses prières. Seul la pluie et le tonnerre répondaient en rugissant davantage. Sans parler du vent qui l'aurait fait reculer de plusieurs pas si elle aurait été debout. Avoir apprit qu'être la protectrice du plateau signifiait souffrir autant en voyant sa "famille" sous l'article de la mort ou d'avoir l'impression que tout se détruisait autour d'elle, elle s'en aurait bien passé! Elle ferma les yeux pour se redonner des forces, mais se fut sa mère qu'elle cru voir en gardant les yeux clos. Abigaïl ouvrait une planche de bois sous ses pieds pendant qu'une tempête comme celle-ci faisait rage. Véronica ouvrit vivement les yeux, garda son pendentif, puis souleva la planche dessiné d'un triangle. La lumière fut si forte lorsqu'elle la retira qu'elle du reculer d'au moins deux mètres! Elle ferma encore les paupières et aperçut toujours sa mère déposer le collier sur un énorme triangle qui avait pour centre la forme exacte de son pendentif. La jeune blonde revint sur ses pas et plissa les yeux afin d'entrevoir la pierre correctement. Son souffle lui manqua lorsqu'elle l'installa au milieu, puis le vent la repoussa brutalement contre la table renversé où sa tête frappa contre le bois massif. Elle perdit connaissance. 

***

Marguerite sentait avec horreur les mains fermes des druides se resserrer sur ses poignets. Son coeur battait la chamade en réalisant que cette fois Roxton n'allait pas venir à son secours! Il était probablement lui aussi en danger et elle était laissé à elle-même contre des hommes bien décidés à en finir avec la vie de Morrigan! Mais comment les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière malgré sa tache de naissance! Si elle était réellement dans le passé… le corps qu'elle avait trouvé avec Roxton dans cette même caverne était le sien!!! Elle ne voulait pas mourir!!! Où était John quand elle avait besoin de lui! Elle émit un petit gémissement en voyant le druide prendre son élan, levant le couteau pointu au dessus de son coeur! Elle fit tout pour se débattre, mais ils la tenaient tellement fort que Roxton lui-même aurait eu du mal à les détacher… Roxton, l'évocation de son nom lui serrait la gorge. Elle tourna la tête en fermant les yeux comme le couteau allait s'abaisser sur elle.

-John!!! 

Fut les derniers mots déchirant qui résonnèrent dans la caverne avant que le temps semble se figer! La lame transperça son coeur tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en signe de stupéfaction prenant son dernier souffle. Rien ne pouvait aller plus au ralentit que ce moment. Cet instant où elle baissait les yeux fixant sa blessure mortelle et celui où elle réalisa qu'elle allait mourir, tout cela en à peine une seconde…

-Voilà, nous avons accomplit notre devoir! L'orage à prit la fuite et Morrigan reposera en enfer!

Effectivement, la pluie, le vent, les éclaires et le tonnerre s'étaient tût. 

-Croyez-vous que se soit la solution Maître? Je veux dire, s'empressa le plus petit homme du groupe en voyant le visage outré de son "supérieur", n'est-ce pas Morrigan qui avait la puissance de nous renvoyé chez nous?

Le maître en question se retourna vers le druide avec un regard cinglant:

-Idiot! Cracha-t-il, si nous ne l'aurions pas éliminer la tempête nous aurais tué!

Les druides restèrent silencieux le temps qu'ils prirent le long drap pour recouvrir Marguerite. Leurs gestes furent interrompu par une vague qui les fit disparaître laissant le corps de leur grande prêtresse sur la pierre sculpté ayant servit à son sacrifice. 

__

Avec une curiosité aveugle, une petite fille d'à peine 9 ans courrait vers les grandes pierres où elle grimpa sur les plus petites admirant la structure des plus grandes qui formaient un espace tel un temple ouvert! Ses long cheveux bouclé noir et ses yeux gris-vert parcouraient d'un regard émerveillé les alentours. Une corneille noir attira son attention…

Marguerite se redressa en prenant une énorme bouffer d'air tout en posant sa main droite sur son coeur ne sentant pas cette douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on… l'avait tué! Elle avait vu sa vie entière défiler sous ses yeux avec une incroyable vitesse! Elle posa les pieds à terre avec un sanglot retenu au fond de sa gorge! Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en sortir… elle ne le savait point, mais le "rêve" qu'elle avait fait lui rappelait étrangement ce qu'elle avait vécu sur les terres d'Avebury lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Elle repoussa ses vagues souvenirs et chercha la sortie… mais il n'y en avait aucune!!! La grotte était bloqué de la même façon que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté avec Roxton! Elle soupira nerveusement et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le tombeaux où ils avaient trouvé le corps… Il n'y était plus! 

-C'est incompréhensible, soupira-t-elle une seconde fois en essuyant les larmes presque sèche qu'elle avait au coin des yeux! 

Passé aussi près de la mort lui avait donné une humeur vraiment morose! Par chance, le passage par lequel ils étaient sorti était toujours ouvert et elle y grimpa pour se retrouver dans la jungle. Décidément, elle allait garder de mauvais souvenirs de cette caverne et… de bons si elle y réfléchissait bien… 

***

Roxton écarquillait les yeux depuis un bon moment en se demandant comment les espagnols étaient disparut sans laisser de trace! Au fond, le plus important était qu'il restait en vie! Il se releva en songeant qu'il lui en avait fallu de peu pour passer près du repos éternelle! Ses petites remarques ironiques n'avaient pas été très appréciées par les sérieux conquistador… Il marchait depuis quelque temps à l'aveuglette en tentant de retrouver son chemin, même si trouver Marguerite le préoccupait beaucoup plus comme si il s'attendait à tomber nez à nez avec elle. Ils avaient été si près encore une fois de sortir du plateau, mais la tempête était venu tout gâcher! C'était comme un signe du destin qui les empêchait de retourner au pays! Rien ne l'attendait vraiment à Londres, si ce n'était que sa richesse et sa classe sociale! Ils étaient bien mieux qu'ils le pensaient auprès des dinosaures qu'à Londres là où leur vrai problème survenait! 

Il était toujours plonger dans ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa Marguerite qui marchait lentement, le visage presque bouleversé! Il se précipita vers elle et lui prit une main.

-Marguerite! Est-ce que ça va?

Elle sursauta brusquement sous la surprise.

-Oh mon dieu! John! 

Elle se jeta presque à son cou! Roxton la serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras en remarquant que quelque chose avait du se produire! Marguerite agissait rarement par impulsion et ce malgré son attirance! Comme de fait, elle recula vivement et demanda:

-Tu as réussis à échapper à tes poursuivants?

-En quelque sorte… ils se sont évaporé avant que leur capitaine n'ait eu le temps de me tirer une balle dans la tempe!

Elle hocha de la tête restant toujours très pâle… du moins lui il le remarquait sous ses airs impassible.

-Et toi? Que s'est-il passé lorsque je t'ai perdu de vue?

-Oh… j'ai eu un plaisir fou avec les druides! On a fêter mon retour par un sacrifice et après ils sont parti… ironisa-t-elle pour rendre les choses moins dramatique tout en commençant à marcher.

-Un sacrifice! S'écria-t-il en la suivant, il ne t'on pas fait de mal?

-Non… mentit-elle

À quoi bon inquiéter John pour si peu… mourir pour quelque minute était normal après tout! Railla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avoir des regard compatissant de sa part ou quand même bien réconfortant! 

-Il y a autre chose, je le vois dans ta façon de détourné les yeux… insista-t-il doucement.

Marguerite du s'avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, passer près de la mort -Elle n'avait que ce mot pour l'instant en tête!- n'avait rien de très agréable! Puis du reste, dire à John qu'elle avait ressusciter après que les druides l'eurent tué, c'était ridicule! À croire que c'était possible! Elle se força à poser un regard rassurant vers lui et répondit:

-Je t'assure, tout va bien, je suis seulement épuisée par cette journée! Nous ne sommes toujours pas à Londres et cela commence à me peser sérieusement!

Ils traversèrent un tronc d'arbre brûler par la foudre et échangèrent un autre regard, comme si il évitait de se fixer trop longtemps de peur de percer l'autre à jour! 

-Qu'est-ce qui presse? Demanda-t-il, tout n'est pas si déplaisant sur le plateau!

Lady Krux leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu parles… passer trois ans à essayer de survire au mystère du plateau et foncer au milieu d'une tempête qui nous fait voyager dans le temps c'est plaisant?

-Je faisais allusion à ta jolie personne, taquina-t-il

Marguerite l'observa avec un petit sourire. 

-Tu es impossible! Alors? Tu retrouve notre chemin? Questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet. 

-Je croix oui…

***

Challenger, allongé sur l'herbe ouvrit les yeux levé vers le ciel avec un petit gémissement de douleur et se frotta la crane. Il se souvint avec frayeur l'homme qui avait frôler son front d'une lame avant qu'il ne tombe ici… Cela avait été affreux!!! Le seul fait d'imaginer des homme contrôlés par les machines lui donnait des frissons! Il ne pouvait pas donner d'explication logique au dernier événement sur le plateau, cela l'agaçait d'ailleurs beaucoup! Lui George Challenger, incapable de prouver des faits!!! Il soupira en se contentant chanceux d'être sorti vivant de cette mésaventure… Il était uniquement dommage qu'il n'ait pu conserver le journal de Maple White. Que de preuve cela aurait donné à ses confrères bornés! Il examina les alentour et pu se situer sachant qu'il était à plusieurs kilomètres de la Tree House… Il se mit donc en route…

***

Malone pénétra dans la Tree House avec étonnement en voyant la maison sans dessus dessous! Il appela Véronica, Roxton et les autres, mais ne reçut aucune réponse! Il remarqua une planche de bois qui avait été enlever. Il alla jeter un coup d'oeil pour y voir une pierre en triangle avec pour milieu le pendentif de Véronica… 

-Véronica? Appela-t-il inquiet.

Il la chercha en balayant la cuisine du regard et la repéra complètement évanouit. Il se précipita vers elle et fut étrangement ému lorsqu'il vit son visage. Comme elle lui avait manqué! Il la souleva doucement contre ses genoux et découvrit une petite enflure sur le derrière de sa tête. Que c'était-il passé? Et où était Marguerite, Challenger et Roxton? Il savait que le plateau s'était mit en péril, mais de là à comprendre la raison de leur absence! Il jugea préférable de mettre la maison en ordre et d'allonger Véronica sur le canapé. 

***

-Non John!!! Ce n'est pas du tout la bonne direction! Bon sang nous sommes perdu!!!

-Calme toi Marguerite… 

-Me calmer??? Cela fait dix fois que nous passons près du même arbuste maigrichon! 

-Bon… je le concède, nous sommes peut-être un peu égarer, mais…

-Pas peut-être, nous le sommes! Coupa-t-elle en ralentissant le pas fatiguée!

Roxton lui était littéralement perdu dans sa tête! Il n'arrivait plus à suivre Marguerite! Une seconde elle était souriante et celle d'après exécrable! Quoi qu'il est pu se passer avec les druides, elle ne s'en était pas remise!

-Mais nous sommes ensemble, continua-t-il, puis du reste nous sommes tellement loin de la maison dans l'arbre que nous allons devoir dormir à la belle étoile…

-Où vois-tu un ciel dégagé? Marmonna-t-elle avec un soupir pour avoir le dernier mot, tu vois toujours le bon côté des chose toi!

John s'arrêta et se mit à quelque pas d'elle.

-Toujours… je peux t'en citer si tu le désire…

-mmh vas-y donc.

-Il y a cet espace dans l'arbre derrière toi qui pourrait nous servir pour la nuit à l'abri des raptor, puis il y a toi… et moi seuls!

-mmh… cette façon de voir les choses me plaît finalement, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour caresser ses lèvres d'un petit baiser.

Ses étreintes aussi furtives qu'elles étaient, lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle était toujours en paix avec elle-même ou parfaitement hypnotisé ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentait ses mains se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle glissa ses doigt sur les épaules de John et demanda en restant enlacer:

-Alors? Tu penses que les conquistador on cesser de chercher l'ancêtre pirate à l'heur qu'il est dans le passé? Ria-t-elle

-Probablement, mais ce n'était pas un pirate pour la millième fois! 

-Je ne démentirai pas la dessus! Pouffa-t-elle malicieusement.

-Comme tu le souhaite, mais je vais à l'instant dans l'arbre pour dormir si tu ne tait pas ton jugement!

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ne l'a tu pas déjà fait?

Roxton sourit et embrassa sa Lady en guise de réponse.

***

Il faisait nuit lorsque Challenger entra dans la Tree House! La surprise fut grande en voyant Malone endormit sur la chaise face à Véronica!!! La maison était impeccable et personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il y avait eu un quelconque grabuge! Il jugea préférable de les laisser dormir même si il était avide de connaître les aventures du jeune reporter. Étant donné qu'ils avaient sans doute tous passé une mauvaise journée, le repos était le meilleur antidote!

***

__

Le visage d'une femme apparut subitement devant Marguerite, elle avait des yeux rouge et un sourire de déesse… Elle lui tendait la main puis disparut pour laisser la place à une corneille noir qui vint se poser sur une pierre dos au soleil. 

Marguerite se réveilla en sursaut, non que son rêve lui parut horrible, mais elle était tout bêtement effrayée par l'impression de connaître la femme aux yeux de feu… Et puis, que signifiait la corneille? Possiblement rien quoi que cela faisait deux fois qu'elle apparaissait dans ses rêves… Elle frissonna lorsque le vent frais bouscula les feuille dans l'arbre. Elle se serra davantage contre John qui sommeillait, semblant pourtant prendre encore soin d'elle en mettant une plus grande pression de son bras sur sa taille. Comme si il était guidé par les sentiments qu'elle n'évoquait pas à voix haute. Sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle discernait les battements réguliers de son coeur… Comment faisait-elle pour lui résister? S'éloigner lorsqu'il la prenait parfois contre lui? Détourner quelque fois la tête lorsqu'il voulait l'embrasser? Elle avait beau tenter d'ignorer l'étincelle presque palpable qu'il y avait entre eux, elle ne pouvait plus le faire aussi bien qu'avant! Il était bien trop patient à son égard… Combien de fois avait-il endurer ces sautes d'humeurs, ses remarques acerbes et ses petites manigances plutôt traître? Aucun homme n'était parvenu à aller aussi loin dans ses dévoilation du passé, quand même que ce qu'il savait était presque minime! Aucun homme n'était aussi arrivé à entrer dans sa vie comme il l'avait fait… Elle ne voulait même plus le voir s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'ils seraient à Londres!!! Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas tomber dans ce genre de piège sans issues au nivaux des émotions! Elle souffrirait de cette rupture, elle le savait beaucoup trop… et il le percevait ce pourquoi il insistait toujours pour ses plans du futurs! Surtout depuis ces derniers jours! Elle soupira longuement en refermant les yeux pour tomber rapidement endormit.

*******************************************************************

Voilà!!! Premier chapitre terminé! Dites moi ce que vous en penser… ça vaut la peine que je continue? Ti reviews ça me ferait plaisir!!! Xx.x.x.x. 


	2. Décisions

Sawyerzelda: I don't know if you have really read my story, but I hope so… do you speak French? ( I suppose it's yes if you take the time to send me a review for this fan fiction! Anyway thanks for your review!!!   
  
Daphnée: Mici!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes celle-là aussi!!! YESSS vive les moments M&R!!! j'avoue que j'en ai tellement écrit que j'essais d'en trouver d'autre original! Mwahaha! Je suis aussi bien déterminé à mettre plus de V&M, je les aime aussi ces deux-là… en tout cas merci pour ton review ça fait vraiment plaisir!!!!!  
  
Youte: Hiii ok! Je vais mettre la suite je veux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience lolll Continue à m'envoyer des reviews moi je peux pas survivre sans eux!!! :p  
  
Tracy4: AHHHHHHH my god!!! Kev tu fais de le fièvre? T'es malade??? Ça va aller??? Je suis vraiment surprise de trouver un review de ta part!!! Je sais que je te harcèle une fin de semaine sur deux avec mes épisodes ou avec mes histoires en te les comptant sans que tu daigne(wow je sors mon vocabulaire) m'écouter mais là!!!! MERCI !!! N'empêche que c'est une blague là que tu me fais où tu va vraiment lire ma fan fic(même si tu sais déjà l'histoire presque au complet…)  
  
Pour les besoins de la cause…(j'ai déjà vu cette phrase quelque part…. ahhh oui Daphnée… c'est toi qui a dit ça dans une de tes fan fic…) so… j'ai changer les noms des druides, si yen a un qui vous revient en tête dites le moi !  
  
Chapitre 2 : «Décisions»   
  
Les rayons brûlant du soleil, entrait lentement dans la Tree House dispersent sa chaleur sur le visage endormit de Véronica. Malone se tenait éveillé depuis l'aube et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jolie blonde. Lorsqu'il était partit pour trouver réponse à ses questions, elle n'avait pas été là pour lui dire au revoir, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas après qu'elle ait disparut dans la mongolfier. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction à son réveille… et aussi d'entendre la version des nouveaux événements produit sur le plateau.   
  
Véronica s'étira sentant des courbatures dans tous ses muscles. Elle se redressa avec une main sur son front espérant dissiper son mal de tête. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle était sur le sofa ? La jeune femme perçu vite une présence la guettant, donc elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à :  
  
-Malone ! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
-Bon matin à toi aussi Véronica, sourit-il   
  
Pour une surprise s'en était une ! pensa rapidement la jolie blonde en dévisageant Ned. Quelque chose en lui avait changé, comme si il était plus… Calme et réfléchit ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le serrer amicalement dans ses bras !   
  
Le jeune journaliste lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, puis la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle recula. Elle était plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Même si huit mois n'était pas nécessairement long, la perception d'une image que l'on garde en tête d'une personne change considérablement lorsqu'on la voit réellement devant soit…  
  
-Nous t'avons cherché longtemps, déclara-t-elle, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais survécu dans la jungle par toi-même !   
  
Ned éclata presque de rire sous les airs un peu taquin de Véronica. Il allait lui répondre lorsque Challenger descendit faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.   
  
-Challenger !!! se récrièrent-ils d'une même voix étonné, mais ravi !  
  
-Oh George ! je suis heureuse que tu sois saint et sauf ! dit la protectrice en se levant ainsi que Malone, la corde s'est brisé et…  
  
-Oui, je l'ai aussi remarqué, sourit Challenger en allant donner une petite tape amical sur l'épaule de Ned, tu nous as fait l'une de ses peurs Malone !!! Content de te revoir parmi nous !  
  
-Merci, répondit le reporter, Savez-vous où sont Marguerite et Roxton ? demanda-t-il curieusement.   
  
-Non… en fait je pense que nous avons tous été séparé ! répondit Véronica ne préférant pas aborder les images qu'elle avait vu de Marguerite sous des hommes prêt à la tuer et de Roxton face à des espagnols aussi prêt à en finir avec sa vie, Finn aussi a disparut, murmura-t-elle attristée.   
  
George lâche un lourd soupir à cette affirmation avec un petit pincement au cœur.   
  
-Mais au fait… comment as-tu fait pour remettre le plateau dans son état normal ? questionna Ned ne comprenant pas l'allusion à la jeune femme du futur.   
  
-Je… c'est mon pendentif, dit-elle en pointant le plancher où une latte manquait.  
  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent confusément en fixant le trou.   
  
-Je sais, soupira Véronica, cela peut paraître déplacée… je reste à croire que le simple fait de déposé mon pendentif à sa place ne constitue pas une quelconque représailles sur le plateau, j'ai l'impression que tout ne fait que commencer…  
  
***  
  
Roxton ouvrit les yeux à force de percevoir la clarté s'infiltrer à travers le feuillage de l'arbre. Son dos le faisait un peu souffrire, mais ce matin il se sentait drôlement bien. Probablement dû au fait qu'il tenait Marguerite dans ses bras. Trois années s'était écoulées pendant lesquelles il avait usé de tout son pouvoir de séduction et de sa patience vis-à-vis de cette femme, ce pourtant sans s'être lassé d'elle ! Encore aujourd'hui il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre… à un éloignement ou à un rapprochement de sa part ? Il refusait d'écouter soit sa conscience ou Marguerite qui lui disait en quelque sorte d'abandonner ! Il était prêt à attendre une vie entière pour elle, mais il priait tout de même pour que le moment où elle allait accepter ses sentiments arrive vite ! Il ne pouvait pas espérer d'elle la confiance qu'il aurait aimé obtenir de sa jolie personne, mais une fiabilité pouvait lui suffire. N'importe qui ayant fait sa connaissance à Londres n'aurait pu le reconnaître aujourd'hui… du moins pas à sa façon d'agir face à Lady Krux. Jamais il n'aurait prit la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps afin de gagner l'attention d'une femme et maintenant il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de la toucher ou de l'embrasser ! De quoi rendre tout homme fou lorsqu'on est devant Marguerite ! Il soupira, glissant une main dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme.   
  
Celle-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux restant pendant un moment accrocher à lui.   
  
-Bien dormit ? demanda-t-il pour couper le silence  
  
Marguerite se retint pour ne pas s'étirer et répondit presque franchement :  
  
-Oui…   
  
Elle se dégagea regrettant déjà la chaleur du corps de son compagnon, puis lui retourna la question :  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Si on veut, disons que je n'ai pas souffert du manque d'espace, sourit-il.  
  
Marguerite arqua un sourcil en contenant son bâillement et son fou rire, puis descendit de l'arbre suivit de près par Roxton.  
  
Après la pluie le beau temps, c'était le cas de le dire vue le soleil splendide qui réchauffait le plateau !   
  
-À combien de temps sommes nous de la Tree House ? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Nous en avons au moins pour deux bonne heures, garantit-il  
  
La jeune femme soupira agacée.  
  
-Pourquoi fallait-il que nous tombions aussi loin !  
  
John haussa les épaules en levant les yeux un peu exaspéré.   
  
-Avançons, ce sera un bon début ! répondit-il en ignorant la dernière remarque de la jeune femme.   
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin lorsqu'une ombre passa rapidement devant eux y laissant un brouillard épais. Marguerite prit instinctivement la main de John, mais refusa de bouger tandis que ses yeux se vidaient lentement de toute expression, ce que Roxton ne put remarquer. Il interpella son nom, secoua sa main sans aucun résultat. Lady Krux voyait comme un film l'image de deux construction de pierre énorme probablement fait à la main, un peu comme les construction sur Avebury et Stonehenge. Une voix résonnait à ses oreilles racontant quasiment une histoire, pendant que la vision devenait plus floue au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers les pierre géante.   
  
-Deux temples, deux territoires, les clans s'étaient divisés, la sorcellerie pratiquée par les druides prenait tranquillement un autre court… Une guerre de pouvoir c'était installée entre les deux grandes sectes. Les druides vivant dans le temple d'Avebury finirent par élire Erwen comme grand prêtre quoi que celui-ci n'avait pas acquis une connaissance comparable à certain autres… Il n'était pas non plus un grand sage et il a attiré ses « disciples » dans le mal ou plus communément la magie noire… tandis qu'à 40 km de là à Stonehenge Zaithak prenait en charge son groupe de druide vers la voie de la sagesse et la magie blanche… lorsqu'une guerre entre la même celte éclata…  
  
-Marguerite ! appela Roxton la faisant subitement sursauter la ramenant aussi sur terre.  
  
Lady Krux dû se forcer à effacer les images qui s'étaient forgé dans sa tête et prit un air impassible. Le brouillard s'était complètement dissipé où ils se retrouvèrent encore sur place tenant la main de l'autre… John aurait voulu poser une question, mais à en voir par l'expression de Marguerite ne valait mieux pas tenter le risque ! Ces yeux disait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas bavarder sur ce qui venait de se produire ! Il gardais néanmoins ses questions pour plus tard…  
  
***  
  
Véronica venait de terminé son long récit de ce qui s'était produit depuis le départ de Malone aidé par Challenger. Ils avaient évoquer les identités de Marguerite en tant que Parsifal et Miss Smith, puis raconter la journée où elle avait trouver la tombe de son père… bref toute leurs aventures ou leurs mésaventures. Elle évita cependant de faire allusion à Ducart… et certaine chose plus ou moins gênante…  
  
-Je regrette que tu n'ais pu rencontrer Finn, soupira tristement George qui avait prit cette jeune fille sous son aile presque paternel !  
  
-Moi aussi, avoua Malone un peu déçu d'avoir manqué tant de chose en quelques mois, alors maintenant Véronica… vas-tu retourner à Avalon afin d'avoir tes réponses ?  
  
-Ce serait sans doute la meilleure solution avant que le plateau ne décide de rejouer des siennes, affirma-t-elle, mais ne croyez-vous pas que l'on devrait partir à la recherche de Marguerite et Roxton ?  
  
-Mmh… je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils soient ensemble en ce moment même ! c'est deux-là vont possiblement terminé leur jours à Londres soit en pleine dispute ou avec une ribambelle de gamin ! pouffa George  
  
-C'est envisageable, rirent Ned et Véronica.  
  
-Mais pour être plus sérieux…  
  
George fut interrompu par le bruit annonçant l'élévateur monter ! Ils se posèrent en état d'alerte face à l'ascenseur de bois et émirent chacun un soupir de soulagement en voyant Marguerite et Roxton entrer, mine de rien, dans la Tree House !   
  
-Malone !!!! cria Marguerite en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge !  
  
-Bonjour Marguerite !   
  
-Neddy-boys ! s'étonna John en souriant.   
  
-Heureux de vous revoir aussi, déclara le reporter en évitant les yeux de Miss Krux… elle était vraiment très intimidante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait !  
  
-Tu mériterais seulement de te faire égorger ! assura Marguerite sans le moindre petit sourire pour trahir une plaisanterie ! Véronica ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ! reprocha-t-elle en déposant sa ceinture d'arme sur la patère comme si elle revenait d'une petite expédition de trois jours à l'extérieur !  
  
-Où est Finn ? demanda Roxton  
  
-De retour dans le futur, répondit doucement Véronica affichant un visage semi-déprimé, semi-amusé par la critique de Lady Krux.  
  
Marguerite haussa les sourcils avec un petit serrement au cœur… Non qu'elle appréciait Finn au point de la regretter, mais ils étaient tous devenus une petite famille et Malone en avait toujours fait parti, cela même s'il les avait quitté. Le revoir lui faisait énormément plaisir ! Ses airs d'enfants lui avait manqué et ses petites remarques qui avaient le don de la faire enrager aussi ! Il aurait vraiment mérité qu'on l'étouffe pour lui avoir fait autant de peine lorsqu'il était parti laissant derrière lui une simple lettre avec de beaux mots presque moralisateur ! Repensant à Finn, elle se dit que quelques tensions aurait pu naître entre les deux blondes puisque Malone se serait sûrement intéressé de près ou de loin à la jeune femme du futur… Véronica et Finn avaient beaucoup de chose en commun, à l'exception que Finn prenait les choses un peu plus à la légère et avait des petites manies d'adolescente ! Marguerite retint un petit soupir triste et railla :  
  
-Dommage que le plateau ne nous aient pas remit à Londres !  
  
-Vous avez l'intention de préparer une autre sortie du plateau ? questionna Véronica à l'avis des explorateurs.  
  
-Non… décréta Challenger pour eux tous, les vents pour la mongolfier ne sont pas très propice et s'il y avait une autre façon nous l'aurions déjà essayé…   
  
-Bon… dans ce cas, voici ce que je propose, décida la protectrice, je pars pour Avalon demain matin… je dois éclaircir beaucoup de choses alors vous pourriez m'accompagner…   
  
-La dernière fois que nous avons mit les pieds à Avalon toutes les femme se sont affoler en voyant des hommes débarquer ! Sans parler de la petite rébellion ! rappela Marguerite  
  
-Ce sera différent cette fois, défendit-t-elle en riant.   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Véronica, nous allons te suivre, certifia Malone avec un sourire.  
  
-Parfait ! Maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous vous en êtes sortit hier durant la tempête, car je dois vous avouer que je vous ai tous vu dans des situations pas très rassurante !   
  
Ils prirent place dans la cuisine sauf Marguerite qui resta debout attendant le bon moment pour s'éclipser.  
  
-Oh… les druides ont disparut soudainement, répondit Marguerite la première, excusez-moi j'ai besoin de… d'un bain !   
  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de confier à sa petite « famille » qu'elle avait « touché » la mort… Franchement… elle s'en était pas encore remise !   
  
Malone fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les autres en haussant les épaules. Ils se racontèrent leurs petites aventure pendant la tempête et Ned fut le seul à ne pas avoir voyagé, soit dans le passé ou le futur… Ils supposèrent que c'était du aux signes tout proche du reporter ! La nuit tomba rapidement, même beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude !   
  
-Allons profiter de cette nuit sans doute plus longue que les autres, et demain nous partirons à l'aube ! décida Véronica certaine de vouloir éclaircir les mystères qu'elle n'avait pas encore comprit.   
  
Ils gagnèrent leurs chambres ayant chacun hâte de bénéficier d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.   
  
***  
  
Avec une innocence presque parfaite, la petite fille au yeux d'émeraude grimpait habillement sur une pierre horizontale plutôt haute qui avait servit à certain sacrifice humain… Une corneille noir semblait la surveillé claquant de son bec soit en signe de mécontentement qu'elle soit sur son territoire ou peut-être le contraire heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie… Lorsqu'elle fut totalement debout la petite leva les yeux au ciel, puis les ferma avec une expression sereine et en paix avec elle-même pour son tout jeune âge où habituellement les rêves marquent leurs traits. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en riant, tandis que ses cheveux poussé par le vent virevoltait autour de son visage. On aurait dit une onde magique pivotant autour d'elle ! La corneille vola vers elle, puis fit le tour de sa petite personne du bas de ses pied jusqu'au haut de sa tête. L'oiseau reprit sa place sur la plus grande pierre du temple lorsque la fillette ouvrit les yeux…  
  
Marguerite se réveilla brusquement. Elle en avait assez ! Depuis deux nuit, elle faisait des rêves sans aucun sens ! Elle n'y comprenait rien ! Elle savait pourtant que la petite fille de son rêve c'était elle-même, puis savait aussi qu'elle avait déjà vécu cela sur les terres d'Avebury… Elle essuya son front d'une main vague essayant de chassé ses images beaucoup trop claire dans son esprit. Se forçant à dormir, elle ferma les yeux sans parvenir à enlever les projections du passé de son esprit.   
  
Roxton n'arrivait pas à dormir… Marguerite hantait encore ses réflexions… Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà elle était le point de mire de ses pensés. Il en était presque obsédé ! Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle se confie un peu à lui, qu'elle oublie pour un petit moment qu'elle avait une vie si compliquer, comme elle le disait si bien !   
  
Il se leva de son lit et décida d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau passant par la chambre de Marguerite où il s'arrêta… Il poussa le drap blanc, puis resta debout dans le noir à la regarder. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller touché son doux visage, de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Son seul besoin dans la vie était cette femme qui l'avait considérablement changé… Elle pouvait être si distante lorsqu'elle le voulait ou d'autre fois presque aimante ! Elle avait tant été blessée par la vie qu'il se demandait parfois comment elle avait survécu pour s'en sortir saine d'esprit ! Il ne savait pourtant que peu de chose sur son compte… Elle leur en cachait beaucoup à eux tous, mais il s'en fichait ! Bien qu'il aurait aimé tout comprendre ou tout savoir, il se fichait bien qu'elle ne lui dise rien en autant qu'elle restait près de lui. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en rendre compte… À quel point il tenait à elle, même beaucoup plus que cela ! Bien sûr elle lui avait dit: Je t'aime, il savait que venant d'elle s'était beaucoup et elle était honnête... peut-être qu'il ariverais à la convaincre qu'à lui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
-Bon sang Marguerite, si tu savais à quel point tu me rends fou… murmura-t-il en sortant.  
  
Lady Krux ouvrit les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir le dos de Roxton qui sortait… Elle n'était pas endormit lorsqu'elle avait sentit une présence l'épier… Il lui aurait fallu qu'un geste pour qu'elle se retrouve près de John… Qu'est-ce qui lui en avait empêcher ? Sa stupide conscience, comme toujours… ou peut-être la peur de plonger ses yeux dans les siens perdant ainsi tout contrôle!  
  
Elle se força à dormir cette fois, demain ils avaient tous une dure journée et ce n'était pas le moment de souffrir d'insomnie !   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voilà ! fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! Je veux tout plein de review svp !!! loll Mmmh je me sentais un peu sentimental pour les quelques derniers paragraphes ! 


End file.
